Catch Me
by GinnyChase11
Summary: Gwen Stacy, the girl who I watched soap operas with on Wednesdays. Gwen Stacy, the girl who knew my favorite flavor for every single junk food. Gwen Stacy, the girl who I watched me go from braces and Barbie's to boys and bras. Gwen Stacy, my best friend. Gwen Stacy, so calm and collected: Dead.
1. Summer Again

**Summer Again- The Afters**

I'm watching the green give into gold

As summer becomes October's cold  
>Gravity begs<br>For one final kiss  
>She drops it to him, as she gives in<p>

Traces of light, linger around  
>As laces of white fall to the ground<br>The softest of sounds for the heaviest things  
>And the pain that it brings<p>

As she falls I try to catch her

For one last touch of warmth from summer  
>As one thing leaves to becomes another again<br>I remember when

Don't remember the day, she started to fade  
>The ground felt a chill as she gave it away<br>A whisper - a sigh, for the time that she passed  
>But this winter won't last<p>

Oh to be with summer again

The days were warm and we wore them like skin  
>Now I feel the effects of October again<p>

Oh to be with summer again  
>Oh to be with summer again<p>

I'm watching the green give in to gold  
>As summer becomes Octobers cold<p>

* * *

><p>Graduation the future had seemed so bright, so clear to everyone, but no one more than Gwen Stacy. Gwen Stacy, the girl who I watched soap operas with on Wednesdays. Gwen Stacy, the girl who knew my favourite flavour for every single junk food. Gwen Stacy, the girl who I watched me go from braces and Barbie's to boys and bras. Gwen Stacy, my best friend. Gwen Stacy, so calm and collected: Dead. I watch as Mrs. Stacy cries in front of the closed coffin along with Gwen's too many brothers. My stomach turns but I'm somehow able to keep the grief inside by standing still. I remember it being difficult to be separated from my high school classmates, more specifically Gwen. I always felt as though I had fit perfectly in among them but now I just feel misplaced. More than anything I know Gwen's death has taken a piece of me. And I know that I will never get it back. My exterior cracks and the tears finally fall. I continue stand silently and listen as everyone talks about Gwen. "Why was she even there"? I recognize this voice as Liz. She was good friends with Gwen in junior year. "She was helping Spiderman." A gruff voice responds. Flash I immediately thought. We had dated briefly, but it had ended sooner than it had started. That was about the same time Gwen had started tutoring him in chemistry. She had been so patient, and committed. She never gave up on him, even when everyone else had. I hear the Liz's muffled sobs and I start to gasp for air, desperately holding on to the last of myself control. Just 4 days before the genetically altered maniac "Electro" had caused the power outage, My father decided 18 years was a long enough time with me, and I was driven out of my home with a duffle bag of my belongings. I haven't heard from him since. People were shifting around by now. Some leaving for the reception that was held after the burial. But I remain still. I don't think I could move if I tried. I'm not the only one who hasn't moved. Peter Parker is like stone. I know his grief is more than anyone can possibly fathom. He Loved her. I had never seen anyone love more fiercely than he and Gwen did; I remember when he catcalled her, when he made out with her in front of the whole student body and how flustered she had looked. Which I knew was a rarity for Gwen. The memory seems so distant from today but at the same time I knew it wasn't. I watched Peter as his shoulders started to shake with a silent sobs. My tears begin to flow freely now. He and I had been friends once, long before high school and social groups, There was a time Peter, Harry and I would skip rocks together on the walk home from elementary school. Harry and I were the reckless type. We would always try to one up each other with our childish dares and games but Peter always seemed to balance us out with his voice of reason and his sarcastic remarks. When Harry moved away, things changed. He never replied to any of our letters, and slowly the three of us grew apart. This was around the time I had met Gwen, and everything seemed to fall in to place. I used to think it was for the best, but now I missed the geeky boy with bulky glasses and goofy smile. I tare my eyes away from him to the uprooted dirt where Gwen now lay. My heart ached; I whisper a silent goodbye to Gwen. Thanking her for being one of my few true friends. With a tear stained face I turn and leave the graveyard, trying not to look back.<p>

* * *

><p>I slammed down the hatch on the trunk. It was nearly nightfall by the time I had gotten to my aunt Anna's. The house was a picture from the past, with a garden full of tulip beds and it's paint chipped porch swing. This was the place I would call home, for now. I find it hard not to question my luck, I know I don't deserve this act of kindness from my Aunt since we have barley been in touch over the last few years. Unfortunately our reunion consisted of an out of the blue call and a conversation about me being evicted by my own father. Before I could even ask, my Aunt Anna insisted I stay with her. This spared me of the embarrassment of having to ask myself. I was able to get the few cardboard boxes on the porch steps in a couple trips. I blew the hair out of my face and hiked a box on my hip. I rapped lightly on the screen door. A light flickered on in the hall and I saw my Aunt for the first time in years. Gray hairs had started to grow in her ginger hair and wrinkles had started to form on her forehead and cheeks, her bright blue eyes seemed to light up when she saw me. She threw the screen door open and I immediately felt guilty for my lack of effort to say in touch. She hugged me tightly. I didn't know how much I had needed it until I got it. I squeezed her as well relishing in the comfort she offered. She pulled back and looked at me with sad eyes. "Oh, Mary Jane".<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey! So I basically watched The Amazing Spider-Man 2 back in May, And Cried my eyes out. I couldn't get over Gwen's death! I kept re-watching The Amazing Spider-Man Trilogy OVER AND OVER again trying to accept the fact that Gwen died. Well... I couldn't. So in some hopes to comfort my self I started writing this Fan fiction and when i started writing I couldn't stop! So i hope you enjoyed it despite my awful spelling and grammar ( Practice makes prefect!) and will Review &amp; Follow the story because there will be more chapters to come!<em>


	2. The Hardest Part

**The Hardest Part - Nina Nesbitt**

Pretend you're happy, pretend we're fine  
>I guess that's easier after all this time<br>Talk about someone else then look in my eyes  
>I know you still hold on to us inside<br>But we watched that butterfly fly

I'd give anything just to be with you again but it's not the right time  
>And I'd give anything just to feel you on my skin<br>But it's not the right time and it'll never be the right time, will it?  
>It might never be the right time and that's the hardest part of it<p>

I keep you in my mind even though you've gone  
>Holding on to nothing's easier than letting go<br>Stuck in the memory of what has been  
>Just please don't love another like you loved me<br>Time doesn't heal, it just leaves me asking why

I'd give anything just to be with you again but it's not the right time  
>And I'd give anything just to feel you on my skin<br>But it's not the right time and it'll never be the right time, will it?  
>It might never be the right time and that's the hardest part of it<p>

And I don't know why I feel this way  
>If I could, I'd change, believe me<br>And I know that you feel the same, is it too late for saving?  
>Oh, here I go again<p>

Cause I'd give anything just to be with you again but it's not the right time  
>And I'd give anything just to feel you on my skin<br>But it's not the right time and it'll never be the right time, will it?  
>It might never be the right time and that's the hardest part of it<br>It'll never be the right time, will it?

* * *

><p>She purses her lips. "He's just a little confused." Gwen insists. I give her a look. "Okay, a lot confused, but it looks like they aren't getting back together so…"<p>

"So I get to be runner up… again." Recalling the last time they had broken up, which hadn't been any different than this time.

"No." she bites her lip. "Liz is just probably fed up with how much he thinks about you… That is when he actually does think..." I grin down at my sneakers.

"Not all of us can be Oscrop interns." She rolls her eyes, trying to hide the smirk that plays across her lips.

"You know… you could do way better" she replies. I snort into my chocolate milk. "Yeah, I'll just ask the next guy in line."

"You should" Gwen states without looking up from her textbook.

"That was sarcasm, Gwen."

"That doesn't mean it isn't true, MJ" she replies mimicking my tone.

"Thanks Gwendy I'll keep that in mind." I smirk as she scowls back at me.

* * *

><p>The house is quiet. The door had creaked open an hour ago when Aunt Anna had decided to peek in on me. She hadn't tried to wake me up, which means she probably left a note on the fridge. I stare blankly at the stripes of daylight that peeks through the sides of my curtains. Feeling utterly empty. It had been weeks and I haven't gone to her grave once since the day she was buried. Yet all I can think about is Gwen. Meaningless memories and small conversations flood my mind. I remember everything. From the day I met her to the last words I spoke to her. How can some one just be gone? Is that how life works? The people you love are just torn from your life. If I can't even accept it how am I supposed to move on? I don't know what to do. I pull the blankets tighter around me. I miss her. I miss her so much. Hot tears start to well up in my eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut and finally I start to cry. It's quiet at first but soon the sobs become uncontrollably loud. It goes on and on and on to a point in time where I don't think I can stop. My shoulders shaking my grief as fresh tears begin streaming down my already wet face. Dry racking sobs shake my entire body. My skin becomes irritated and blotchy, my eyes puffy and red. I could no longer see clearly. I'm unable to speak, unable to breathe, nothing except weep. My head aches and my stomach is sore. I wiped my runny nose on the back of my hand. As the seamlessly endless flow of tears continued on I felt worse instead of better. The constant crying is exhausting. My eyelids become heavy and the bed seems much comfier. I sigh knowing that soon I'll be able to drift in to a blissful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I stay home alone, listen to music and think way too much. This is my life now. This depressing cycle. 'Wow, That would look great on my resumé." I think bitterly as I watch the t.v hasn't been sighted since the night Gwen Stacy died. Rumors begin as the days turn to weeks and gradually crime increases until it is at a rate it hasn't been in years. Criminals were wreaking havoc all over the city and Police were scrambling to keep up control over the situation. Still Spiderman never came to there aid. Some people believe he's dead, others say he's being held at Oscrop. Either way the city is at a loss without him and the hope that he would return started to fade. I watched the newscast as it broadcasted live at the scene of a bank robbery, where the reporter claimed that the assailant had gotten a clean get away. I continued to eat my Fruit Loops with my eyes half closed. "Anything new?" Aunt Anna asked as she walked in with a cup of coffee in hand, still in her blue bathrobe and fuzzy slippers.<p>

"There was a bank robbery on Young Street." I said. Her eyes went wide.

"Again!?" she questioned though her tone wasn't surprised. I nodded solemnly. Aunt Anna took a sip from her coffee as I clicked the power button on the converter and watched the television go blank.

"I was thinking we could go out today, you are in dire need of new clothes. The ones you've got are practically washed to rags". It was true, I had been surviving with ripped jeans and tight shirts for awhile now but there was no way that I was going to let my Aunt pull some more strings for me. She had already done so much. She even went so far as to set up meeting about loans with Empire State when she found out I had scraped an acceptance to the collage. Now I was scheduled to start school next September. I couldn't let her do anymore! I also know these aren't all of her only intentions. For weeks she has been trying to drag me out of the house. Trying desperately to pull me out of my sad stupor. I hesitated.

"Aunt Ann-" I started to protest but am quickly interrupted.

"Mary Jane, I insist!" I sigh in defeat knowing already that insist means 'We are going so there's no point in trying to change my mind.' "Now, go get dressed dear." I looked down at my sweatpants. As far as I was concerned I was already dressed.

"I'm comfortable…" I start to say.

"Be ready by nine" She says with a smile as she walks back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Anna I have my next shift at the diner on Friday and I swear ill-" my Aunt laughed.<p>

"MJ, I did this because I wanted to, not because I wanted your next pay cheque." I held the shopping bags that were over flowing with clothes as she started to fumble with the lock and key. She struggled with the door at first then gave it one big shove and it banged open.

"Anna!" a voice called we both turned towards the neighboring house. A woman with a kind face was leaning over the side of her porch.

"May! How are you?" my Aunt exclaimed as she walked down the steps to greet her. I quietly set down my bags watching the exchange between them.

"Fine as always, Anna" she smiles as she placed a hand on my Aunt's shoulder.

" Mary Jane, you remember May Parker." I flinched. My Aunt Anna was waving her hand franticly gesturing towards them. I nodded quietly and tried to give her a convincing smile. She smiled back sincerely though I could see her eyelids were creased with exhaustion.

"Anna I was actually wondering if you would like to join me for tea." My Aunt beamed. She loved small talk and gatherings. "Of course Mary Jane is welcome as well."

"Oh, are you sure-" I stuttered awkwardly .

"I'm sure dear, you're always welcome here anytime". She says it gently but firmly. Which makes me feel like some one must have blabbed about my current predicament. Stepping into the Parker's residence is like stepping into a time capsule. I'm shocked about how much I remember about this place from it's sunny kitchen to its warm living room, the place is exactly the way it was 9 years ago.

"Caffeine?" May asks .

" Yes, please" I reply, as I sit on a stool. My Aunt quickly asks to help and May sends her to retrieve the mugs from the kitchen cabinets. Suddenly I hear a thud from upstairs which is quickly followed by the slam of wood on wood. The crack of it echos around the house.

"Oh, that's just Peter" May mumbles and looks at us apologetically. My eyes go to the floor. I keep it all inside, not letting anyone see how badly Gwen's death had affected me. It was like a constant weight on my heart that prevented me from functioning properly and the feeling only grew as the days past. Hearing Peter now was… unbearable. Again something bangs upstairs but louder this time. I close my eyes trying to steady my self. Peter isn't even visible but yet his grief consumes the entire house. "That poor boy" my aunt sighs but I could feel her eyes on me. "So Mary Jane, what's next for you now that you are finished high school?" she asked me as I take the steaming the mug from her hand.

"I- uh plan on going to Empire State for theatre in the fall."

"You never told me she was going to Empire State!" May exclaimed and my Aunt laughed half-heartedly.

"We only found out yesterday when they mailed her acceptance letter." I took a small sip of my coffee.

"Peter is going there as well!" May said brightly. Aunt Anna smiled and turned to me.

"What are the odds! The two of you will be going to the same school again." Suddenly I hear footsteps barreling down the staircase. I freeze in my seat and I am the only one at an angle towards the stairs. He pauses on the last step. His blood shot eyes are on me with frightening intensity. He wasn't expecting me here and more importantly he doesn't want me here. Peter looks to his Aunt in accusation.

"I invited Anna and Mary Jane over for tea." May says. He nods once, asking no further questions. Wordlessly he begins to rummage through drawers and cabinets opening and shutting them with too much force. "Peter, is there something you need?" May asks. I could see the tension welling up in his shoulders.

"No… I've got it" his voice is raw and strained. He walks out with duct tape clutched in his hand. My guess is he's probably going to fix whatever he'd broken. He doesn't look at me again in fact he seemed set on ignoring everybody. I watch as he ascended the stairs as quickly as he'd descended them. I hear him shut his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

><p>Wow I can't tell how wonderful the response was to the first chapter!. I would love some more of your wonderful reviews, you have no idea how happy it makes me to read your comments and it gives me great insight to to what you think and your suggestions! ( I wouldn't mind if you showed the story to your friends. wink wink nudge nudge.) I would also like to apologize for the slow up date and chapter mix up... I'm still getting used to this website and I'm not adjusting very well so my apologies. Believe me I know what its like to wait for a fan-fiction to update! its horrible! So hopefully i'll be able to post the next chapter much quicker! Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
